Save Yo-Kai City
At night Gumdramon: (Yawn) I'm getting sleepy for this. Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, Zuma, Rubble, Robo-Dog, Terry, Sunil, Vinnie saw something Whisper: Hey, it's that? Zuma: Hey, you! They ran off Gumdramon: Guys! Wait! He is gonna chase them, but Chase, Marshall, Jibanyan, Perry and Sunil stop him Chase: Gumdramon, where are you going? Gumdramon: Guys. Listen. Komasan and the others just took off. Marshall: What? Why would they leave there post? Then Rocky, Russell, Pinky and USApyon is running Jibanyan: Guys, Slow down, and what's wrong, nyan? USApyon: It's a Disaster, Dani! Chase: Settle down, and what's going on? Rocky: Pete is gonna rule the Yo-Kai World. Marshall: What? He made us to become a super hero. Pinky: He lie to us! Sunil: Lie? Well, Lie or no Lie. Yo-Kai will never run for danger. Pinky: Well, we're leaving. They're gonna leave Jibanyan: Wait! Guys! Together we can stop Pete, nyan. Gumdramon: Yeah, we're in this together. Chase: Come on. We'll be right beside you, because we're friends. USApyon: We don't wanna do this. We're sorry, Chase. They ran off Chase: Guys, wait! They're already gone and Chase, Marshall, Sunil and Perry look so sad Gumdramon: Don't worry, they'll be back. Sunil: Yeah, I hope they will. Gumdramon: So that "Pete" is the culprit. I wonder what he's up to. Then they saw Pete laughing up there Pete: What am I up to? I'm up for my plan! All: (Gasp) Gumdramon: Are you Pete? Pete: Who's that? (Laugh) Another Yokai looking to be endangered... You, and those brats? Then dream Eaters appeared Marshall: Pete, but the power vested in me as a Super Hero, I after you. Mister! Pete: Oh Really? How about this? But the power invested in my fist! I clobbered you! Then he knock then out Gumdramon: Guys! Then he got knocked out from the Dream Eater Minutes Later USApyon: (Voice) Gumdramon? Whisper: (Voice) Gumdramon? He wake up and saw the Pinky and the others Gumdramon: Rocky, Pinky, Russel, USApyon, Zuma, Rubble, Robo-Dog, Terry, Sunil, Vinnie, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro, Peter (Gasp) Where's Chase, Marshall, Jibanyan and Sunil? Whisper: You see, Pete just took them to Mont Saint-Michel. And it looks likes they're in trouble. When the Tides comes in, the dungeon will fill up with water! Komasan: And so will them. Gumdramon: Well, come on. We have to go save them! Rocky: But... Why? Gumdramon: What's the matter with you!? You guys wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save them! We're friends- friends for life, remember. USApyon: Yeah! Whisper: Friends to the end. Gumdramon: Come on, let's go! All: Yeah! Meanwhile Chase, Marshall, Sunil and Perry are drowning and they cannot hold their breath much longer Minutes later Gumdramon and the other saved him Chase: Rocky, Pinky, Russel, USApyon, Zuma, Rubble, Robo-Dog, Terry, Sunil, Vinnie, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro, Peter, Gumdramon. You came back. USApyon: Come on, let's go save the Yo-Kai World. Marshall (Sigh) You guys. We're not even real Super Heroes. Gumdramon: No way. You are real Super Hero! And don't tell anybody else tell you you're not. Rocky: It doesn't matter what we wear. Peter: Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of you! Chase, Marshall, Perry and Sunil look happy Sunil: You know, you're right. When the bunch of us stick togheter, we can accomplish anything! Pete said he was headed for the Yopple Incorporation. And that's where we'll find the girls! Come on, everyone! We've got a world to save. All: Yeah. They went to the Yopple Incorporation and they made it Gumdramon: Hey, look! Goon 2: You! Those nitwits! Goon 3: The boss is gonna be mad. Goon 1: Hurry! They carried and Skye, Zoe, Penny, Pepper, Minka, Blizzaria is inside Skye: Help us! Chase: It's the girls! Come on. It's time to put our heroes to the test! They went off and they are in the Stage Chase: You lost, Pete! USApyon: There's no Escape, Dani! Whisper: Yes, it's nineteen against one now! Pete laugh and then a Crate is gonna crush them Gumdramon: Look out! Then the Crate has disappeared Gumdramon: Huh? Pete: Huh?! That's impossible! Gumdramon: Wait... It's my friends, they always there for mr! Alright! Yo-Kai! Get the Girls to safety! I'll handle things here. Chase: Alright, thank you. Pete: Why you... How come you foiled my plans! This doesn't add up for this! Keima! Gumdramon: That's right. You'll need help. He ais fighting them and he defeated them Next Day Lola: In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially doubt them the Royal Musketeer's. Thank you all! They are cheering Chase: Alright! Everyone! All: All for one and one for all! Minutes later Gumdramon All for one, and one for all! He aim the Xros Loader to the Crest of Kindness and he got it.